FTEng
|eng1=001. The Fairy's Tail |eng2=002. The Master Appears! |eng3=003. Fire Dragons and Monkeys and Cows |eng4=004. The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor |eng1=005. Daybreak |eng2=006. Invade!! The Everlue Mansion |eng3=007. The Wizard's Weakness |eng4=008. Lucy vs. Duke Everlue |eng5=009. Dear Kaby |eng6=010. The Armored Wizard |eng7=011. Natsu on the Train |eng8=012. Spell Song |eng9=013. Death Laughs Twice |eng1=014. Titania |eng2=015. Fairies in the Wind |eng3=016. Capture Kageyama!! |eng4=017. The Virgin Magic |eng5=018. Fire and Wind |eng6=019. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! |eng7=020. To Live Strong |eng8=021. The Most Powerful Team!!! |eng9=022. Natsu vs. Erza |eng1=023. Crime and Punishment |eng2=024. Second Floor |eng3=025. The Cursed Island |eng4=026. Is the Moon Out Tonight? |eng5=027. Deliora |eng6=028. Moon Drip |eng7=029. Gray and Lyon |eng8=030. The Dream Continues |eng1=031. The Terrifying 2X-Poison Jelly |eng2=032. Natsu vs. Wave-Motion Yûka |eng3=033. Close? Golden Bovine Gate |eng4=034. The Sword of Judgment |eng5=035. Do Whatever You Like!! |eng6=036. Ur |eng7=037. The Blue Bird |eng8=038. Eternal Magic |eng9=039. The Ice Blade of Tragic Reality |eng1=040. Galuna Island: The Final Battle |eng2=041. The Demon's War Cry |eng3=042. The Arc of Time |eng4=043. Burst |eng5=044. The Villagers' Secret |eng6=045. Make It There, to the Sky |eng7=046. Tear |eng8=047. Phantom Lord |eng9=048. Human Law |eng1=049. The Moon Can Be Hidden by Clouds; Flowers Can Be Scattered by the Wind |eng2=050. Lucy Heartfilia |eng3=051. Vanity |eng4=052. 15 Minutes |eng5=053. The Heat of Battle |eng6=054. Phantom MkII |eng7=055. So No One Sees the Tears |eng8=056. A Flower Blooms in the Rain |eng1=057. Fair-Weather Charm |eng2=058. There Is Always Someone Better |eng3=059. Inspire |eng4=060. Wings of Fire |eng5=061. The Two Dragon Slayers |eng6=062. When the Fairy Fell |eng7=063. Now We're Even |eng8=064. The Best Guild |eng9=065. Fairy Law |eng1=066. Like-Minded |eng2=067. My Decision |eng3=068. Goodbye |eng4=069. Next Generation |eng5=070. Frederick & Yanderica |eng6=071. A Night in Impatiens |eng7=072. The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky |eng8=073. Year 781 • Blue Pegasus |eng9=074. Celestial Spirit King |eng1=075. Dream of a Butterfly |eng2=076. The Tower of Heaven |eng3=077. Jellal |eng4=078. Heaven Over There |eng5=079. Siegrain's Decision |eng6=080. Joan of Arc |eng7=081. The Voice in the Darkness |eng8=082. Howling at the Moon |eng1=083. Find the Way |eng2=084. Natsu-Cat Fight!! |eng3=085. Heaven's Game |eng4=086. Rock of Succubus |eng5=087. Lucy vs. Juvia |eng6=088. Natsu Becomes a Meal |eng7=089. Armor Around a Heart |eng8=090. Ikaruga |eng9=091. One Woman! The Decisive Outfit |eng1=092. Destiny |eng2=093. Pray to the Sacred Light |eng3=094. One Person |eng4=095. Sleeping Beauty Warrior |eng5=096. Meteor |eng6=097. A Life as a Shield |eng7=098. Dragon Force |eng8=099. Titania Falls |eng9=100. To Tomorrow! |eng1=101. Rage Within the Red Earth |eng2=102. Walk Strong |eng3=103. Home |eng4=104. Best Friend |eng5=105. That Man, Laxus |eng6=106. The Harvest Festival |eng7=107. The Battle of Fairy Tail |eng8=108. Go-cheen |eng9=109. Friendly Fire for Friendship's Sake |eng1=110. Resign |eng2=111. Four Members Remaining |eng3=112. Bombing Runs and Sword Dances |eng4=113. Thunder Palace |eng5=114. Love Breaks Down Walls |eng6=115. Regulus (The Light of the Lion) |eng7=116. Cana vs. Juvia |eng8=117. Satan's Halo |eng9=118. Gentle Words |eng1=119. Attack! The Great Kardia Cathedral |eng2=120. Mystogan |eng3=121. My Chance to Take the Top, Right? |eng4=122. The Lonely Thunder Clap |eng5=123. Double Dragon |eng6=124. Triple Dragon |eng7=125. Face of a Devil, Heart of an Angel |eng8=126. Stand up!!!! |eng1=127. Sacrifice for Justice |eng2=128. Fantasia |eng3=129. But Even So, I'll... |eng4=130. Love & Lucky |eng5=131. Nirvana |eng6=132. Allies, Unite! |eng7=133. 12 vs. 6 |eng8=134. Oración Seis Appears! |eng1=135. Priestess of the Sky |eng2=136. Coffin |eng3=137. The Girl and the Ghosts |eng4=138. Didn't Count On... |eng5=139. Dead Grand Prix |eng6=140. Slow Speed World |eng7=141. Light |eng8=142. Darkness |eng9=143. Celestial Spirit Brawl |eng1=144. Pretty Voice |eng2=145. Memories of Jellal |eng3=146. You Are Free |eng4=147. Guild of Hope |eng5=148. March of Destruction |eng6=149. The Super Aerial Battle!! Natsu vs. Cobra |eng7=150. Dragon's Roar |eng8=151. Annihilation of Six Demons?! |eng9=152. Jura of the Ten Saints |eng1=153. Counter Attack in the Middle of the Night |eng2=154. Your Words Especially |eng3=155. Last Man |eng4=156. Zero |eng5=157. From Heaven's Steed to the Fairies |eng6=158. The Door to Memory |eng7=159. The Flame of Guilt |eng8=160. The Power of Emotion |eng1=161. Fight for Right |eng2=162. I'm by Your Side |eng3=163. The Scarlet Sky |eng4=164. A Guild of One |eng5=165. Wendy the Fairy Girl |eng6=166. Black Dragon |eng7=167. The Vanishing Town |eng8=168. Earth-land |eng9=169. Edolas |eng1=170. Fairy Hunting |eng2=171. Faust |eng3=172. The Key to Hope |eng4=173. Fireball |eng5=174. Revelation |eng6=175. Welcome Home |eng7=176. Extalia |eng8=177. Fly to Your Friends! |eng9=178. Because I'm By Your Side |eng1=179. Code ETD |eng2=180. Erza vs. Erza |eng3=181. Full Out Attack of the Edolas Royal Forces |eng4=182. It's People's Lives, Right?!!! |eng5=183. Monster Academy |eng6=184. For the Pride of the Great Celestial River |eng7=185. Ice Boy |eng8=186. My Cat |eng9=187. Chain Cannon of the Doomsday Dragon |eng1=188. One Wing |eng2=189. The Boy From Back Then |eng3=190. Dragon Sense |eng4=191. Three-Man Cell |eng5=192. Won't Run Anymore |eng6=193. To Be Alive |eng7=194. I'm Standing Right Here |eng8=195. King of a New World |eng9=196. Demon God Dragneel |eng1=197. Bye-Bye Fairy Tail |eng2=198. The Wings to Tomorrow |eng3=199. Lisanna |eng4=200. He Who Snuffs Out Life |eng5=201. Trial |eng6=202. Best Partner |eng7=203. Eight Roads |eng8=204. Who Is the Lucky One? |eng1=205. Natsu vs. Gildarts |eng2=206. To Continue Down This Path |eng3=207. Mest |eng4=208. Predator of Death |eng5=209. The Black Wizard |eng6=210. Stupid Gajeel |eng7=211. Kawazu and Yomazu |eng8=212. Soul of Iron |eng9=213. One of the Seven Kin |eng1=214. Makarov on the Attack |eng2=215. Makarov vs. Hades |eng3=216. The Essence of Magic |eng4=217. Lost Magic |eng5=218. Fire Dragon vs. Flame God |eng6=219. The Dragon God's Gleaming Flame |eng7=220. Fairy Sisters |eng8=221. The Great Magic World |eng9=222. Arc of Incarnation |eng1=223. The Human Gate |eng2=224. The Ambition of Zoldio |eng3=225. The Open Seam |eng4=226. A Curse of Vengeance |eng5=227. Lucy Fire |eng6=228. Rain Soaked the 13th Woman |eng7=229. Dead End of Despair |eng8=230. Tears of Love and Vitality |eng1=231. The One Who Ends It |eng2=232. The Word I Couldn't Say |eng3=233. Fairy Glitter |eng4=234. The Boy Who Watches the Sea |eng5=235. The Sirius Tree |eng6=236. Erza vs. Azuma |eng7=237. What Kind of Guild Is This |eng8=238. At One Time |eng9=239. The Freezing Warrior |eng1=240. Gray vs. Ultear |eng2=241. The Power of "Life" |eng3=242. Acnologia |eng4=243. Errors and Experience |eng5=244. The Peal of Thunder |eng6=245. The Man Without the Mark |eng7=246. The Region of the Depths |eng8=247. Just Look How Close |eng9=248. Dawn on Sirius Island |eng1=249. Magic Is Alive |eng2=250. Zeref Awakened |eng3=251. The Right to Love |eng4=252. To You Prideful Brats |eng5=253. Let's Join Hands |eng6=254. Fairy Tail, X791 |eng7=255. Fairy Sphere |eng8=256. Seven Empty Years |eng9=257. Father's Seven Years |eng1=258. Saber Tooth |eng2=259. Porlyusica |eng3=260. And We're Going to Aim for the Top |eng4=261. Magic Singularity |eng5=262. Song of the Celestials |eng6=263. Crime Sorcière |eng7=264. Only the Amount of Time Lost |eng8=265. Crocus, The Capital of Blooming Flowers |eng9=266. Sky Labyrinth |eng1=267. A New Guild |eng2=268. The Secret Weapon, Team B |eng3=269. Fade into the Silence |eng4=270. Night of Falling Stars |eng5=271. Lucy vs. Flare |eng6=272. Graceful Defeat |eng7=273. Olga of the Black Lightning |eng8=274. Bad Omen |eng1=275. Drunken Hawk |eng2=276. Chariot |eng3=277. Socks |eng4=278. Elfman vs. Bacchus |eng5=279. A Door Sunken into Darkness |eng6=280. Kagura vs. Yukino |eng7=281. Grudges Wrapped in the Curtain of Night |eng8=282. Ten Keys and Two Keys |eng1=283. Natsu vs. Saber Tooth |eng2=284. Pandemonium |eng3=285. MPF |eng4=286. Laxus vs. Alexei |eng5=287. True Family |eng6=288. Wendy vs. Sherria |eng7=289. Tiny Fists |eng8=290. The Night Our Feelings Intersect |eng9=291. Naval Battle |eng1=292. Thoughts Joined as One |eng2=293. A Gift for You of Perfume |eng3=294. Battle of the Dragon Slayers |eng4=295. Sting and Lector |eng5=296. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons |eng6=297. The Girl's Face He Saw |eng7=298. Exciting Ryuzetsu Land |eng8=299. Lone Journey |eng1=300. Where the Dragon Souls Sleep |eng2=301. The Dragon King |eng3=302. The Eclipse Plan |eng4=303. A Two-Front Battle Plan |eng5=304. The Grand Magic Game |eng6=305. Fairy Strategist |eng7=306. Gray vs. Rufus |eng8=307. Hungry Wolf Knights |eng9=308. Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners |eng1=309. The Burning Earth |eng2=310. The Place Where We Are |eng3=311. The Land of Until Tomorrow |eng4=312. Threesomes |eng5=313. The King's Script |eng6=314. Erza vs. Kagura |eng7=315. Rosemary |eng8=316. A Future Hurrying Toward Despair |eng9=317. Frog |eng1=318. Gajeel vs. Rogue |eng2=319. White Knight |eng3=320. Attacking Lightning |eng4=321. Laxus vs. Jura |eng5=322. Gloria |eng6=323. The Shadow: There and Back Again |eng7=324. One Who Would Close the Door |eng8=325. Solidarity!!!! |eng1=326. Natsu vs. Rogue |eng2=327. Live On for Her |eng3=328. Zodiac |eng4=329. Seven Dragons |eng5=330. The Magic of Zirconis |eng6=331. Natsu's Plan |eng7=332. Firebird |eng8=333. Man & Man, Dragon & Dragon, Man & Dragon |eng9=334. Sin and Sacrifice |eng10=335. Time of Life |eng1=336. I'll Give Today All I've Got |eng2=337. The Golden Grasslands |eng3=338. The Grand Ball Games |eng4=339. Drops of Time |eng5=340. Delivery |eng6=341. The Morning of a New Adventure |eng7=342. Warrod Sequen |eng8=343. Treasure Hunters |eng9=344. Wizards vs. Hunters |eng1=345. Somebody's Voice |eng2=346. The Way of Devolution |eng3=347. The Great Charge of the Red, the Blue, and the Blondie |eng4=348. The Devil Returns |eng5=349. The Demon Doriath |eng6=350. Gray vs. Doriath |eng7=351. The Eternal Flame |eng8=352. Voice of the Flame |eng9=353. Demon Exorcist |eng1=354. Kyôka |eng2=355. Song of the Fairies |eng3=356. Tartaros Arc Prologue |eng4=357. The Nine Demon Gates |eng5=358. The Devil Particles |eng6=359. Fairies vs. the Underworld |eng7=360. The White Inheritance |eng8=361. Two Bombs |eng1=362. Natsu vs. Jackal |eng2=363. Stories that Demons Read |eng3=364. Tartaros Arc, Part 1: Immorality and Sinners |eng4=365. Fairy in the Jail |eng5=366. 1,000 Souls |eng6=367. Jellal vs. Oración Seis |eng7=368. The Third Ward |eng8=369. Where Prayers Go |eng1=370. Devil Reincarnation |eng2=371. Tartaros Arc, Part 2: Song of the Sky Dragon |eng3=372. Breakthrough |eng4=373. Kill or Let Live |eng5=374. Revolution |eng6=375. Herculean Madness |eng7=376. Wendy vs. Ezel |eng8=377. The Sky Dragon's Rage |eng9=378. Friends Forever |eng1=379. Tartaros Arc, Part 3: Underworld King |eng2=380. Hell's Core |eng3=381. The House Where Demons Dwell |eng4=382. Alegria |eng5=383. Wave Rider Lucy |eng6=384. Attack of the Celestials |eng7=385. The Celestial King vs. The Underworld King |eng8=386. Galaxia Blade |eng1=387. Tartaros Arc, Part Four: Father and Son |eng2=388. Erza vs. Minerva |eng3=389. The Twin Dragons vs. the Underworld King |eng4=390. A Young Boy's Story |eng5=391. Gray vs. Silver |eng6=392. Never Forget |eng7=393. Silver Memories |eng8=394. Juvia vs. Keyes |eng1=395. Tartaros Arc, Part 5: Ultimate Pain |eng2=396. Air |eng3=397. Steel |eng4=398. The Final Duels |eng5=399. Wings of Despair |eng6=400. Wings of Hope |eng7=401. Igneel vs. Acnologia |eng8=402. The Fire Dragon's Iron Fist |eng9=403. Erza vs. Kyôka |eng1=404. 00:00 |eng2=405. Tartaros Arc, Part 6: Magna Carta |eng3=406. The Girl in the Crystal |eng4=407. To Destroy My Very Body |eng5=408. The Definitive Demon |eng6=409. Thread of White and Black |eng7=410. Memento Mori |eng8=411. To Respond in Kind |eng9=412. Soaring in Ishgal |eng1=413. The Tome of END |eng2=414. Drops of Fire |eng3=415. That Is the Power of Life |eng4=416. Tartaros Arc, Final Part |eng5=417. Lone Journey II |eng6=418. Challenger |eng7=419. Message of Fire |eng8=420. Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Day |eng1=421. Wendy and Sherria |eng2=422. Orochi's Fin |eng3=423. Do It All for Love |eng4=424. Avatar |eng5=425. Saber Tooth X792 |eng6=426. Black Heart |eng7=427. Pitched Underground Battle |eng8=428. When We Take Different Paths |eng9=429. Code Blue |eng1=430. Operation Purify |eng2=431. My Sword |eng3=432. Briar in Love |eng4=433. Ikusa-Tsunagi |eng5=434. Hôken |eng6=435. Cry of Victory |eng7=436. Memoirs |eng8=437. Magnolia |eng9=438. The Seventh Guild Master |eng1=439. The Albareth Empire |eng2=440. God Serena |eng3=441. Caracol Island |eng4=442. Rules of the Area |eng5=443. And the Land Just Vanished |eng6=444. Emperor Spriggan |eng7=445. The Grotesque Fairy |eng8=446. The Land the Gods Abandoned |eng1=447. The Fight to Flee |eng2=448. Fight the Power! |eng3=449. Mavis and Zeref |eng4=450. The Only One in All the World |eng5=451. Fairy Heart |eng6=452. Prelude to the Final Battle |eng7=453. A Father's Job |eng8=454. Dragon Flight Force and Osprey Force |eng9=455. Defending Magnolia |eng1=456. Orders |eng2=457. Naked Battle |eng3=458. Morning Star |eng4=459. Weakness |eng5=460. The Pegasus That Came to Earth |eng6=461. This Perfume Goes To... |eng7=462. Battlefield |eng8=463. Black Carpet |eng9=464. Natsu vs. Zeref |eng1=465. 400 Years |eng2=466. Assassin |eng3=467. Mother's Key |eng4=468. Star Memory |eng5=469. What I Want to Do |eng6=470. Hybrid Theory |eng7=471. Until the Battle Is Done |eng8=472. Laxus vs. Wall |eng9=473. Red Lightning |eng1=474. During Hushed Times |eng2=475. DiMaria Chronos Yesta |eng3=476. Farewell, Magical Girl |eng4=477. Transport |eng5=478. Stealth |eng6=479. The One Most Respected |eng7=480. Grave Markers of the North |eng8=481. The Historia of the Dead |eng9=482. Fighting Spirit |eng1=483. Seven Stars |eng2=484. Savage Six |eng3=485. The First Dinner in Five Days |eng4=486. The Fourth Guest |eng5=487. The Third Seal |eng6=488. The Two of Us, Forever |eng7=489. Universe One |eng8=490. Fairy Tail ZERØ |eng9=491. Mother and Child |eng1=492. Older and Younger Sisters |eng2=493. White Dragneel |eng3=494. The Hill That Leads to Tomorrow |eng4=495. I'm Hungry |eng5=496. Forward!!!! |eng6=497. The Winter Wizard |eng7=498. Gray vs. Invel |eng8=499. Gray and Juvia |eng9=500. Fire and Ice |eng1=501. Mari and Randi |eng2=502. Mavis and Zera |eng3=503. The Last Sight Seen |eng4=504. The Gash |eng5=505. Trump Card |eng6=506. The Broken Bond |eng7=507. Voice |eng8=508. Pleasure and Pain |eng9=509. Kagura vs. Larcade |eng1=510. The Heart of Natsu |eng2=511. The Hell of Hunger |eng3=512. Sting, the White Shadow Dragon |eng4=513. Hanamaru |eng5=514. Dragon Seed |eng6=515. I Am You...You Are Me |eng7=516. The Essence of Enchant |eng8=517. Wendy Belserion |eng9=518. Master Enchant